The Phantom Knight
by GothicChevy
Summary: Danny gets KITT for his sweet 16 courtesy of Sam. What happens when they start ghost-fighting together? DxS 2008 TV Movie "Knight Rider" crossover. ON HIATUS TIL I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Here's chapter one of my new story "The Phantom Knight". Danny is turning 16 and Sam gets him KITT for his present. I always wondered why no one did a DP fic that started with Danny's 16th birthday. Sorry if it's a little short. Running low on ideas at the moment.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the city of Amity Park. It was your perfectly average boring day... unless your name is Danny Fenton/Phantom and you get attacked by the dead constantly.

"Ember, what do you want this time you poor excuse for a Britney Spears knock-off?" Danny (in Phantom form) asked as the undead pop star swung her blue and pink electric guitar at him like an axe.

"You'll pay for that dipstick! I want revenge!" The blue haired pop star screamed as she strummed a chord on her guitar, sending out a sonic blast at Danny. "How do you like my new song, Dipstick?"

"It didn't even make the charts you washed up wannabe!" Danny shouted as he dodged her blast and shot an ecto-blast, knocking Ember's guitar away from her.

"Danny! Here!" Sam shouted as she tossed the Fenton Thermos to Danny. Danny caught it with ease, popped the cap off and sucked the pop star into the thermos. Danny flew back down to the ground and changed back to Fenton.

"You're getting better, Danny. Is there anything you're forgetting today?" Sam asked, hinting at Danny's birthday today.

"Nope. I'm gonna put Ember back into the ghost zone, and take a nap. The Box Ghost woke me up 12 times last night to fight his 'Mailbox of Doom'" Danny said, chuckling a bit.

They walked back to Danny's house, and put Ember back into the ghost zone. They walked up the stairs out of the lab and into the living room when...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out of their hiding places, spraying confetti everywhere.

"Oh crud. I forgot it was my birthday today." Danny said, more in shock that it was his birthday than the fact that there was a surprise party.

Jazz walked up to him handing him a gift. "Here ya go little brother." She said with her usual cheeriness. Danny gladly accepted the gift and immediately tore the wrapping papers to shreds.

"Your work on "Ghost Envy"?" Danny said with surprise.

"Well, you helped me complete it, so I figured you should see what you helped me finish." Jazz stated with a smile.

Danny, not wanting to disappoint her, gave her a hug and said "Thanks Jazz"

Maddie and Jack came up next "Here ya go son! I have a feeling your gonna love it!" Jack said matter-of-factly as Danny shredded the wrapping paper on their gift.

"Cool! An iPod!" Danny half-screamed. (A/N lucky. I need one desperately!)

"It holds 500 songs and it shoots ecto-lasers from the earphones!" Maddie said with cheerfulness.

Danny gave them a hug while screaming "Thank you!"

Tucker came next handing Danny a present. "You've been wanting this for a while dude" Tucker stated watching Danny go through his presents like a 5 year old at Christmas morning.

"Awesome! The new version of 'DOOMED' Thanks Tuck!" Danny said, again hugging the gift-giver.

"I knew you'd like it." Tuck said with a proud smile on his face.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and brought him to where the Fenton RV was stored.

"Come on Danny, You haven't seen my gift yet." Sam said excitedly as everyone followed them to the garage.

They looked in the garage and saw nothing new. Sam put 2 fingers in her mouth and whistled. A loud V8 engine rev was heard as a giant car-shaped tarp rolled over. From under the tarp Danny could see 2 flashing red LED lights. Sam walked up and pulled the tarp off, revealing a black on black 2008 Shelby GT500KR Ford Mustang.

"Sam, I just turned 16 and you give me a car? a gas-guzzling muscle car at that!" Danny said as he ran up to Sam and kissed her.

"Hello Danny. I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand, but you can call me KITT for short. And I am not a gas guzzler. I get 167 miles to the gallon." a computerized voice said coming from the black mustang.

"AHHH! GHOST-CAR!" Jack and Maddie screamed as the shot ecto-blasts at the black 2 door coupe. The ecto-blasts bounced off the car and fizzled out of existence.

"I am no 'Ghost Car'. I am controlled by the most advanced artificial intelligence known to man." KITT stated.

"Honey, that means the car is controlled by a hyper-advanced computer." Maddie explained noting the confused look on Jack's face.

"But that doesn't explain how our ghost-weaponry didn't even scratch your paint."

"My nano-technology repairs damage as it's being given making me virtually indestructible." Kitt stated.

"One thing's for sure. My life is never normal." Danny said after watching the little show.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry This is so late (dodges thrown items). I had a large case of writer's block. If you like this, please check out "Star-Crossed Lovers" as it's pretty much my main focus now. "Star-Crossed Lovers" is a modern take on the classic tragedy "Romeo and Juliet" where I've substituted DP characters into the roles… No, this is not a musical. I only put the song in this chapter because I had it stuck in my head and thought it would fit perfectly. I have this story planned out now. I regret to say that truthfully there will be more "filler" chapters in this story than in my others. The racing scene is based on my personal experience mentioned in the second A/N. I now give you "The Phantom Knight" chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Danny got up early the next morning, not because of a ghost, but because he could drive KITT to school. Sure, flying was fun, but it lacked a V8 rumble. Danny got dressed quickly, ran downstairs, skipped breakfast, grabbed his keys and bookbag, and dashed into the garage where he was greeted by KITT.

"Good Morning, Danny. My sensors indicate an ectoplasmic entity in this room but I can't pinpoint it." Kitt said as the LED lights on his hood flashed back and forth.

Danny gave KITT a guilty look before deciding to tell the truth.

"KITT, I'm the ectoplasmic entity. I'm half-ghost, half-human. A halfa as some like to call it." Danny said as he transformed before Kitt. "I'm not just Danny Fenton. I'm also Danny Phantom."

"Well, since my main directive is the direct preservation of human life, half-human or full, I will have to help you fight ghosts." Kitt stated after searching the Internet for "Danny Phantom."

Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton before rubbing his head. How was he supposed to reason with an indestructible car controlled by the most advanced computers in the world that it was too dangerous to fight with him? He reasoned he couldn't.

"Fine, but I'll have my parents fit you out with some ecto-weapons when school is over. Got it?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now we have to go to school." Danny said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the black mustang that was KITT.

Danny drove, but stopped by Sam's house to pick her up. He would've picked Tucker up too, but there were only 2 seats.

"So… I take it you liked my gift?" Sam asked as she stepped into Kitt.

"You couldn't tell? I have just 2 questions." Danny said with a smirk.

"Okay. Shoot"

"1. How does this get 167 Miles to the gallon? 2. How did you get this?" Danny asked. These questions had been nagging him since Sam gave him KITT.

Kitt spoke up before Sam. "My systems are largely solar powered and recycles 91 percent of it's expended energy enabling 167 miles traveled for every gallon of fuel burned."

"And I got him through my uncle, Michael Knight, who owns Knight Industries. KITT is a prototype for field operatives. They had finished with the prototype and deemed the project too dangerous to have more than one KITT online at a time. They were going to crush him and destroy all evidence he had ever been created until I begged my uncle to give him a proper home." Sam said as if it was no big deal.

Danny reached over and kissed Sam. "Well I thank you for doing it from the bottom of my heart."

KITT then stepped in and ruined the romantic moment. "My sensors indicate Danny is sexually aroused right now."

Danny got a glint in his eye as he furiously blushed. He punched the gas pedal to the floor as the RPM's raised to redline. At the last turn before the school, he ripped the emergency brake, causing the black mustang's rear end to step out, and then he pumped the gas and counter-steered. This caused him to drift around the corner, smoke fuming from the rear tire wells as the V8 screamed at redline. He let off the gas and straightened out after he was past the corner. Sam was surprisingly calm during the whole experience. _I guess knowing the car is indestructible and will protect us from any harm did some good after all_. Danny thought.

"That'll teach you to mess with 'the moment'." Danny said as he pulled into an empty parking space.

Danny and Sam exited the car to thunderous applause. Dash stepped forward out of the crowd and confronted Danny.

"So the freaky geek got a freaky car? It'll never measure up to my car." Dash said gesturing over to his metallic blue 2007 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 convertible as he looked the Shelby GT500KR over (A/N Ford has stated that the numbers "500" in GT500KR stand for the amount of horsepower the car has whereas "KR" stands for "King of the Road". Yes it's an actual car that doesn't hit dealerships until next month.).

"I am not a 'freaky car'. I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand and my sensors indicate that you have nothing to brag about concerning the blue corvette." Kitt stated

Dash caught on surprisingly quick. "So you're gonna have your car fight your battles for you? Why don't we let the burning rubber do the fighting. I'll take you on after school today. Don't be late."

"We'll be there, Dash. Count on it." Danny said before realizing what he just said. (A/N Teenage boys DO have a need to prove how fast their cars are… I'm guilty of it using my '95 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34 to take down an '87 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme that was driven by a jerk at my school who wouldn't stop bragging about his 307CI V8. I took him down with a 207CI V6. He had 2 cylinders and 100 cubic inches on me and I still won. Take that!)

The school day went by quick for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Before they knew it, it was time for the race that the school was talking about.

Danny met Dash there and lined KITT up with the blue corvette. KITT, realizing he couldn't talk Danny out of it, turned on the radio. (A/N This follows the tune of "Let's Dance" by Destiny Hope Cyrus (Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana)). I do not own "Let's Dance")

_**The weekend's almost done  
The moon is low in the sky  
I feel like goin' out  
Before the knight passes by  
I won't just sit around  
When life becomes a drag  
I dance  
**_

Paulina walked between the two American super-cars. She brought her arms down signaling the start of the race as Sam and Tucker looked on from the sidelines. Smoke fumed from the rear tire wells of both cars as they took off.

_**  
I like the bass  
(turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like the boom  
(turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I need guitar  
(turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like that drum when it goes  
(boom boom boom)  
**_

The Ford's and the Chevy's front ends jumped in the air as they took off, leaving tire marks as the only hint they were there.

_**  
Let's dance  
While the weekend, while the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
Move your whole body  
And let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl could make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby  
Dance  
**_

Dash's Chevy pulled ahead as his loud cackling was heard over the dueling V8's.

_**  
The music's on  
(turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
My favorite song  
(turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
The beat is strong  
(turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
We'll dance  
Come on!  
**_

Kitt's V8 suddenly picked up a different tone as he lurched forward catching up to the vette. Dash had an annoyed look on his face as the slick black Ford Mustang started to gain on him.

_**  
Let's dance  
While the weekend, while the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
Move your whole body  
And let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl could make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby  
Dance  
Keep movin'!  
Crank it up!  
Yeah!  
**_

Kitt caught up and matched speeds with the blue vette as they were neck and neck.

_**  
When the knight says hello  
Yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up  
Turn it loose  
Yeah you got no excuse  
Just take a chance  
Get out on the road and dance  
**_

Dash was fuming as the Mustang started to pull ahead. He floored the pedal quickly matching pace with the black Ford.

_**  
Let's dance  
While the weekend, while the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(let's dance)  
And let's start the party  
Dance with me, dance with me  
Dance with me, dance with me  
**_

Danny got annoyed and floored Kitt's gas pedal. The Black Mustang lurched forward again, this time decidedly passing the blue vette.

_**  
Let's dance  
While the weekend, while the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
Move your whole body  
And let's start the party  
**_

Kitt just kept pulling away from the Chevy leaving a dumbfounded Dash way behind.

_**  
As soon as my album goes number one  
Theres no limit like a rolex with 40 diamonds **_

Danny slowed down as he had already won, and turned around to return to the start. He was followed by Dash's blue vette a minute later. Danny got out of KITT to great applause.


End file.
